


Weak

by The_North_Star



Series: We Survived [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, ahh yes inquisitua, alcohol and other comfort foods however are allowed on board, also why man, because we're gonna need it after this little angst-fest, even if they are a complicated mess, friends to lovers (sort of), i know you both are FWB but at least don't lie about your feelings, inquisitua - Freeform, its complicated as fuck, please leave baggage in the cargo hold, the inquisitua ship is now boarding, why are you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_North_Star/pseuds/The_North_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, that feeling you have when you realize things have gone too far. (Imperial Survivors AU. No actual explicit stuff happening, but there are implications of it. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Your favorite Inquisitua Smut-writer has retuuuuuurned!
> 
> This is incomplete, sorta kinda, I'm not sure. Since I had this on my drafts, I decided to put it up for my tumblr followers. Then I decided I'll put it up here when I had access to my laptop.
> 
> Now that I do, here you guys go. More Inquisitua goodness! Sorta, kinda. Some of you won't like the ending, I know of it. Again, I might finish this, I might not. We'll have to see.
> 
> If you wanted to leave a comment, but you're an introvert or have anxiety or don't know what to say, you can just say 'Extra Kudos! :)' and I'd completely understand and be really happy that you wanted to give more kudos than AO3 allowed. :)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.)

He can’t see her, but the darkness doesn’t obstruct him from pressing a kiss to a bare shoulder.

Long arachnid fingers trace the puckered, hairless skin there.

Twenty-seven times. He’s been intimate with her and spent the night wth her twenty-seven times.

Well, intimate in the physical sense. Nothing more than that.

_Nothing._

Insomnia is as natural as breathing for him now, and as usual, he wakes before she does.

He knows a day of training and work awaits him. And yet he finds he’s reluctant to leave her side.

Her hair has grown out. A little past her ears. He found that she likes it when he combs his fingers through it. Base of her neck, up to the crown of her head.

In contrast, he prefers her fingers trailing from the top, downwards to his neck and the area between his shoulders.

And oh, how he savors the sensation when her clipped nails drag along his temples whenever he finds his mouth , wet and eager, along her—

_“Ule'ap?”_

A croak that wisps against his neck. Maketh.

_“You’re awake.”_

“You were…your fingers….at the nape of my neck…”

Among the things he learned from her, the area where a human's hair and the back of their neck met was called a nape.

_“You can go back to asleep.”_

_“…..no…..must wake up later…your fingers….feel nice…”_

Ah. This, all of this, his carnal encounters with her and her scarred hands along his back and how the satisfied groans shot through his blood…

_“….not in the sexual mood….sorry….you can keep….your fingers….if you like…”_

…a distraction. To pass the time on this isolated world.

_“I am not attempting to arouse you. Just—-”_

A distraction. There were no deep feelings. He could never care for her over himself, could never court her. And it would not be wise for her to attempt to have _any_ sort of affection for him.

_“—I don’t want to leave.”_

A smile, one so small she’d never see it even if they laid in full daylight, softens his mouth.

“….that’s….mmm…that’s kind of you….”

**No.**

**_No no no._ **

He is not kind. He was not shown to be a kind individual. Perhaps, long ago, he was. When he was foolish.

When he had a friend.

But the Temple and the Sentinel mask was long ago. He was no longer a symbol of compassion and protection.

He is not kind.

This, all of this. Just something to pass the time.

Except not anymore.

 **She** had suggested this. It was her that instigated this affair.

Friends with benefits, she said. Nothing more than that. Nothing more than friends that occasionally had intercourse.

Despite her arms around him he feels cold.

A _fool_. That’s what he is. A fool who thought he could simply take something and expect no consequence.

The Force brings his robes to his hand. Away from the comfort of her arms, he sits up and begins to dress.

_“…You’re leaving? So soon?…”_

He keeps his voice impassive. Just because a storm boils in his entire being doesn’t mean she has to know.

They’re only friends, after all.

_“Yes.”_

Nothing more.


End file.
